


Stay

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [12]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Open Heart 2 Chapter 5 at the end of the diamond scene where Olivia is leaving after making dinner with Bryce and Keiki. (This is my first time writing Bryce.)
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 13





	Stay

~~Sorry, Ethan. I still love you, but I needed someone emotionally and physically available today.~~

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His strong arm pressed firmly against the back of the door. His hair cascading in front of his face as he leaned down, his lips finding hers softly. His forehead rested on hers. Neither of them wanted this night to end, but his sister had already caught them once. 

Olivia watched Bryce’s glimmering eyes fill with worry, as he turned his attention toward his closed bedroom door. 

Her fingers ran along his jaw, turning his focus back to her. “It’s going to be okay. She’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Bryce admitted, his face falling. “What do I say to her in the morning?”

“You’ll figure it out,” Olivia encouraged. “You’ve made it through tonight. Just take it one day at a time.”

He nodded. His brow furrowed with concern. It wasn’t often she saw Bryce question himself. “You’ve got this!” Her fingers interlaced with his, offering a gentle squeeze. 

His other hand reached for the doorknob but fell short. “Stay?”

“What about Keiki?” 

“We don’t have to do anything. I’ll sleep on the floor if you want. Stay,” he repeated. 

“Of course, I’ll stay,” Olivia agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “But I think we can manage to share the couch. Just keep those beautiful hands where I can see them.”

The light returned to his eyes, his confident smirk returning. He turned into her ear, “I make no promises.”

Olivia quieted her laughter by leaning into his shoulder, his arms naturally pulling her waist into his. She pushed him back before they got themselves into trouble again. “Go find some blankets.”

While Bryce went to gather bedding, Olivia took off her concert outfit and slipped Bryce’s shirt that they had discarded earlier over her body. 

After a few minutes, they had set up what resembled a cozy sleeping area. It would be tight, but it wouldn’t be any worse than catching sleep together between shifts at the hospital. At least here, they had slightly more privacy. 

Olivia snuggled into Bryce resting her head on his chin.

“Olivia?” Bryce whispered, his head turning down pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you.”

“Bryce.” Olivia’s fingers trailed down his arm.

“Yes?” He responded after a moment of silence.

“Nothing,” she smiled to herself, knowing he couldn’t see it. “I just like the sound of your name on my lips. Good night.”

“That’s not fair! How am I supposed to stay quiet and sleep now?” Bryce questioned. She could feel his heart beating faster against her chest.

Olivia yawned, pleased with herself. “I guess you’ll have to figure that out.” She nuzzled her head softly against him. 

With his arms holding her safely she drifted to sleep. 


End file.
